Precious Little Things and Fairy Wings
by JL in Boots
Summary: There are different ways of telling a story, different ways of looking at the past because the truth always as three sides, their side, your side, and the truth. The truth itself is beyond what can truly be comprehended. Magic, murders, fallen fairies, half-breeds, they all have a story and these stories intertwine creating families, friends, and enemies.
1. Dance macabre Op 40

Precious Little Things and Fairy Wings

Standard Author's Note: I do not own anything related to Once Upon a Time, they belong to Adam & Eddy as well as ABC. I do not take in any profits from this story; this is for pure fun and exercising the imagination.

_Dance macabre, Op. 40_

As the dust settled around what was downtown Storybrooke there was an eerie silence. Emma Swan looked around, her family looked safe, mother and father seemed to be unharmed, the two lovers had a few scratches here and there but nothing serious, Regina looked battered and tired but held their son Henry in her arms and then there was what looked to be Rumpelstiltskin and the Blue Fairy in front of her practicing some kind of magic, it looked like a barrier but she couldn't tell. All she could see of them was cuts, some looking nastier than the others but they were closer to the epicenter than she was.

Walking closer towards where the two great powers of magic stood she released a sigh of relief as she saw the body of Peter Pan, the strange teenager who nearly killed her son. He was dead and her family safe, Storybrooke was safe and so was its residents, it was true there needed to be sacrifices to win wars and she would not be guilty if that meant that her son and her family was safe.

The Dark One and Blue Fairy began to slowly relieve the barrier they had put up only minutes before, it had to be slow or else it would kill her. The former Mother Superior could tell it was becoming harder on her companion, she could feel his anger and his hatred running through the magic and even though she herself remained calm her magic was filled with sadness. Finally as the barrier was fully taken away, Rumpelstiltskin moved bring her head into his lap as he checked for a pulse, there was one she was alive.

"Do you feel that?" the Blue Fairy asked.

All the Dark One did was nod, he felt it, Belle's body was being protected by a barrier that was not of their own, it was something else, somehow she had managed to put a barrier up to protect herself from Pan. He wasn't sure if the barrier was created on it's own and intensified with the help of the two creatures of magic, he was just grateful for Regina's honesty of what the Royal Family did to protect themselves by using someone to destroy and could have destroyed herself in the process.

What seemed like hours, which was only, really minutes between the two as they looked over the beauty, Victor ran over as he bypassed others injured yelling at nurses to look at those people. Nearly skidding into the ground he moved between Blue Fairy and the Dark One looking over Belle in her current state.

"Doctor, she," the Blue Fairy started to speak but couldn't.

"She's in some kind of sleep state, I need to get her to the hospital.  
The Doctor demanded, he knew that Mr. Gold was deny that right to him and understood why but he needed to get Belle there to insure proper health, to make sure they were okay.

"I know you don't want her there, Rumpelstiltskin but I need to get her there."

The Imp merely nodded and stood up as two medics came running after being signaled by Dr. Whale. He followed them as they carefully put her in the ambulance.


	2. Etude No 3 in E Major, Op 10,

Precious Little Things and Fairy Wings

Etude No. 3 in E Major, Op. 10, "Tristesse": Lento ma non troppo

The door to Granny's Diner swung open, the bell above signaling a new customer had entered, no one seemed to pay much mind to the new guest as everyone was trying to figure out where The Royal Family, the Evil Queen, and the Dark One disappeared too. The only person seeming to actually know something, the one who put a protective boundary around the town, was saying nothing but this wasn't because she didn't want to say anything but more having no information to share. After all, Belle didn't even know where they went only that they had to find and save the young prince.

The new guest looked around for an empty seat but spotted someone who he had wanted to talk to for such a long time. Moe French stalled his steps, Belle's words echoing in his mind after the incident in the mines. He deserved them and he knew he did but he had come to perhaps talk and after he got the full story from his own source he saw something a bit clearer in what had happened. He owed his daughter and apology and so much more. '_Do the brave thing, and bravery will follow,'_ his wife's voice rang in his head. Taking a deep he moved again to the booth she was sitting at.

"Is this seat taken?" Moe's deep voice asked.

Belle looked up and Moe was taken aback the fact that he had to stare straight in her eyes reminding him of his beloved wife but to see such sadness in them, sadness he hadn't been around to take away like he did when she was just a little girl upset because she wanted to chase dragons and the like.

Staring up at her father, Belle noticed Ruby in the corner of her eye moving towards them, threating to throw her father out no doubt.

"No, please." Belle said gesturing to the empty seat across from her. She saw Ruby stop knowing her dear friend's wolf hearing was enough to know that Belle was allowing her father to sit with her. She knew she would have to explain to Ruby later why she allowed him to sit with her and in truth the biggest reason was that she missed him so much.

"You seem so sad little flower," Moe was the first to speak.

"I miss him," Belle replied knowing he would understand whom she was talking about. She didn't want to say his name; the pain would be more than she could bear.

They sat there for a few minutes more in silence before Belle asked if her father would like something to drink as she signaled Ruby over.

"What can I get for you Mr. French?" Ruby asked, there was a taste of arsenic in her voice to the man that nearly pushed her close friend over the town line.

"Just coffee please, black." He replied looking up at the wolf girl.

Ruby nodded and left to get the order.

"Belle," Moe stopped as he tried to formulate the words he wanted to say. "I'm so sorry little flower, I'm so sorry." The tears making themselves present in his eyes were enough for Belle to know that her father was, he was sorry for being a coward, for not being the father he was when she was so young and naïve of the world.

"I, a friend of mine told me what happened to you, that you weren't with Rumpelstiltskin," he stopped for a moment as he saw Belle slightly pull herself into a tense shell after he said the name, "you were being held captive by the Queen."

Ruby came back with Moe's coffee placing it down, wanting nothing more than to hold Belle and tell her if she wanted her father gone she would gladly kick him out and insure he never came near her again. Glancing once more at her friend, she saw a small smile on Belle's lips and she quietly walked away to the counter at a spot where she could keep an eye on the father and daughter.

"She made me watch," Belle started in a quiet voice not sure if she should continue, it was something she hadn't even told Rumple. Taking a deep breath she looked into her father's eyes and continued, "She made me watch through one of her mirrors as she told him that you had caused my death." Her voice quivered but her eyes stayed focused on her fathers.

For the first time everything made sense to him, when they were cursed, Gold had beat him saying it was Moe's fault that he had someone's love and now he realized Gold must have not been effected by the curse or at least remembered Belle to come after him in revenge, something he wanted to do himself for so long.

"Oh my flower, I'm so sorry." Moe's voice quivered equally. "I wanted to speak with you because I've had some time to think, a lot actually." He stalled wondering if they should speak somewhere private but knowing that Ruby Lucas would follow them out in a heartbeat and most likely bash his brains out of his skull quickly deterred that idea.

"I was so afraid that I would lose the last part of your mother I still had and I'm not sure I could have bared that." He swallowed a lump that began to form in his throat. "I never told you that dark magic is what took your mother away from us and I didn't want that to happen to you either," Moe placed his hand on top of his daughters slightly fearful she would retract herself from him, as he deserved. "But, I have come to realize that your mother would be very angry with me if she knew I was holding you back from love, from your dreams."

Belle felt warm tears fall down her cheeks, her father never spoke about her mother, and if he did it had been quick words. She had learned early on never to ask about the woman who had given her life because she never wanted to see her father in any pain that was present in his eyes.

"What was she like, mama I mean?" Belle asked her voice full of curiosity for the woman she had never met.

Moe chuckled as if he were reliving memories from so long ago. "Beautiful, she was so beautiful, you have her eyes little flower. She was always outgoing and never one to hold back on what she had to say or who to say it to."

Belle smiled for once her mind no longer on the future but on the past that she knew nothing about. "I was reminded by Lumière not to long ago that you and Rum-him mirror your mother and I in many ways."

"Lumière's here?" Belle went off topic wondering how she never knew her godfather was here in Storybrooke wanting to see him.

Moe nodded a bit as he drank his coffee. "He is, he owns a business not to far from mine," he says after finishing his sip.

"You were saying that we mirror, how?" she asked her curiosity sated on her godfather.

"Mostly the fact that many people did not want us to be. We had been told over and over that I wasn't good enough for your mother."

About to once again ask for more information on her mother, Belle and Moe were interrupted by Ruby, "Belle, Leroy just called and said 'something's fishy going on at the beach' and hung up quickly."

Nodding to Ruby with thanks Belle apologized to her father who only smiled and told her she needed to attend her duties and promised to pick up their conversation when she had time. Belle smiled back and hugged her father for the first time since the incident at the mines, a real hug full of gratitude and love.

Moe walked down the sidewalk heading towards his shop; reaching in his pocket for the keys he opened it ready to start a new day with a brighter look at the future. Stopping as he realized he wasn't alone he looked up at the counter to see none other than the Blue Fairy.

"Reul Ghorm" was all Moe said not looking at the woman or really paying much attention to her nor wanting to.

"She doesn't need to know about Tinkerbell," was all the fairy said, her voice leaning towards warning.

Moe glared at her causing the fairy to stand back a bit, afraid of the monster within him. "You wanted nothing to do with her and when I called you to help to at least protect her you did nothing. When Tinkerbelle was pushed through that portal you had no sorrow for losing one of your own, former or not, while I mourned and had to raise my daughter alone!" His voice increased in volume. "I will tell her everything, but not all at once, I don't think I could do that to my little flower. However, I will not hold back the things you yourself have done when it comes to terms of Tink and I." his voice made the statement that it was final and there would be no more discussion on the matter.


	3. BΔSTILLE

Precious Little Things and Fairy Wings

Things We Lost in the Fire

(one month before the death of Peter Pan)

There was many words to se to describe Neverland, the most accurate was a demented child's playground which was fairly consistent with the boy named Peter Pan who ruled over the whole island, more the whole realm but for some reason or other he left the seas to the pirates and the mermaids not really wanting to interfere or at least that is the perceptive that Tinkerbelle had of the whole thing. There was only so much the former fairy could gather even after being here for however long it had been, after a while time just stops to a person in Neverland and you lose track of the days, weeks, and even years.

As she tended to do, Tinkerbell's mind drifted to the past when times seemed happier before and after she lost her wings. The time spent after her wings were lost was still wonderful in her eyes; after all she was able to spend her full time with her family and not being in secret behind Blue Fairy's back. It was all short lived before she was brought to Neverland where she allied herself with Pan but in general tried to remain isolated with her precious memories of so long ago.

The creak in her latter brought her out of her thoughts as she looked up to see Peter Pan's right hand boy, Felix standing before her.

"Yes, Felix?" the blonde woman questioned the boy, wondering what Pan wanted with her.

"I've been told to tell you that the good Captain Hook has returned along with others including the Queen Regina," his voice almost taunting her with the last of those words, that name of her eternal nemesis.

Regina, the name itself boiled the former fairy's blood. It was not just the fact that this woman who she tried to help had caused her to lose her wings but she lost the ability to protect her own child with magic, the whole reason why she was here and not with her husband and daughter.

"Please tell Peter thank you for being kind to offer this information and I will repay what he would like me…"

"This is a gift from Pan, he felt that you should know that the woman who has caused you misery is here and he will allow you to do what you want with her." Felix spoke interrupting the woman. "Also, the Lost Boys brought a gift for you."

Taking the small package that was wrapped in leaves was handed to Tinkerbell. Slowly she opened it to only have it reveal charcoal sticks for sketches. A smile immediately arrived on her face.

"Tell them I said thank you, and I will bring them some art as soon as I can."

Felix nodded; a small and almost innocent smile graced his lips before he moved down the latter to leave the blonde woman back with her thoughts, the thoughts of how she would get rid of Regina.

Author's End Note: I apologize for the lack of updating I have been working on my Internship Report for my class. I hope that with the end of the semester coming soon I will be able to update more. Thank you for the reviews, they are appreciated.


End file.
